The Pain of the Title Uchiha
by BleedingAvenger7
Summary: Those times when Sasuke spoke with hatred. When he told Naruto to give up. His thirst for power and even the result of all this pain. This fic starts out in Shippuden, after the threew teams are moving out: Hebi, Konoha, and Akatsuki. Spoiler warning.


**A/N: **_My third Naruto fic and my 7th or 8th fic. Since the end of Naruto and the beginning of Shippuden, Sasuke has been my favorite character. All bad ass and apathetic. Before Shippuden, he was weak, childish, and too arrogant. Now he can be arrogant because he can kill anyone._

_This fic will start a little after teams Hebi, Konoha, and Akatsuki all move out. The first chapter is a few flash backs. This entire work of fiction will have spoilers. I'll just jump into the story, so please don't bother reading if ou haven't at least read some of Shippuden. It'll start out in Sasuke's POV (point of view) and stay like that for a while I may change it if I choose to. Enjoy the fic and remember to review. _

The Pain of the Title Uchiha

Chapter I

Fading Memories

"You don't understand, Naruto! You were always alone, you never knew what it was like to be loved, and to lose it all!" A younger version of me at Naruto. This fight seemed so pointless. Why did I even choose to fight Naruto? I could have kept on going.

Naruto was too shocked, so I attacked, I saw his weakness and attacked. Not soon after, he showed himself as a demon. I killed him, yet he rose out of the water, so unlike a corpse. Red flames devoured him, his eyes spoke nothing but hate, but murderous intent. He was going to kill me if I didn't fight.

I was too weak. So I called upon the curse seal. It's power dripped over my body like hot water, sending slight shiver throughout my body. It was a brilliant feeling. And then I transformed in the second form, just as the Sound ninjas said. Naruto had changed into a demon as well; a fox aura of chakra formed about his body. It looked as if his body burned at the chakras touch.

Not soon after, the battle ended, almost a draw. My Chidori paled in comparison to his Rasengan the first time, but not this time. The Chidori shown with a dark light, rather than it's electric blue chakra. His Rasengan was different as well, a dark purple. It was amazing how our demon chakra turned these high level jutsu into weapons of mass destruction.

We attacked, we collided, and then the blast knocked us apart, never to be together again. I remained concious, realizing that Naruto had stratched my headband; till the very end, he wanted me to recognize him a true shinobi of Konoha. The rain fell as I stared in the face of the boy who had near;y killed me. I fell to me knees and began coughing up blood. He got me. His attack was hurting me.

As my headband slid off of my forehead, my ties to Konoha, the land of fire; detached itslef from me. No more, did I need to restrain my self from hurting people, no more did I have to listen to Kakashi's stupid speechs. Freedom.

I opened my eyes to see the dim embers of our fire. Juugo and Karin slept. Foolish to think themselves safe. Suigetsu leaned against a tree, sipping his drink still. He may have annoyed me at times, with his constant complaining and fights with Karin; but he was smart, he was strong, and he was my teammate.

Juuga was good as well, he was strong and smart, but he could easily lose control. Karin had her ways, which is why I chose her to aid me, but she was too much like Sakura; if not more annoying. Sakura...

That night, the night I ran from Konoha; those words I said, I didn't want to hurt you.

Before leaving my empty home, I glanced at the picture of me, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. It hurt to stare at the ones I loved, that I considered family. I placed it on it's face, tired of seeing Sakura's happy face, Naruto's goofy grin, Kakashi's knowing smile, and my annoyed frown. Why didn't I smile? Why didn't I enjoy those times of happiness?

I walked down that street of Konoha, alone, I didn't even guess that she would know that I was leaving. And even if she did, that she would try to stop me. Even so, she was there, standing there in her red suit, her beauty glistening off the moonlight. Why did I continue to reject her? Was I afraid of hurting her? Yeah, I think so.

"I knew you'd come this way," clever as ever.

"And how's that?" I ask, not caring for an answer. Her body still captivated me.

"It's the only road out of the village."

I walked by her, not even making eye contact, I couldn't.

She turned, "Why?" she asked. As if I knew.

"Hn?" my usual response. I knew it annoyed her.

"Why do you have to leave?" she completed her sentence.

"Because," I already knew the answer, "if I stayed here, I'd only grow weaker. I need power, Sakura."

"But, why go to a monster like Orochimaru?" She never ceases to amaze me. A women's intuition is amazing.

"Because he has the very power I need."

"Fine, leave if you must." She looked down, her bangs covered her face. Would she really let me go this easily?

I turned and took a few more steps before she spoke, "Do you remember?"

"What?"

She looked up, tears filled her eyes, falling down those beautiful cheeks like scars, "Do you remember when you told me of the sadness in you? When you told me it wasn't about listening to my parents or anything? I understand what you mean now." she cried more, her words were becoming harder to understand as she cried, "And, if it meant disobeying my parents, I'll go with you! I'll help you succeed in fufilling your revenge!"

"No."

"Sasuke! You're tearing apart my heart!"

"And how is that?" I asked, my back still towards her.

"Because..." It seemed like she was struggling with what to say. I began to walk, thinking she wouldn't be able to say it, "BECAUSE, SINSE THE DAY I MET YOU, YOU HAVE BEEN THE ONLY ONE I LOVE!!! If you leave, my parents won't matter, because I love you, Sasuke!"

"You know, Sakura, after all this time, you're even more annoying," I continued to walk.

"Fine. But if you leave, I'll scream, and-"

I moved with as fast as I could, gone before her eyes, and behind her in a second. She shuddered as I hit the pressure point in her neck, knocking her out. As she drifted unconcious, I whispered, "thank you."

Whether or not she heard it, I was glad to say it. It was all I could do to supress the rest of my emotion. That's why I no longer feel those unnecassary emotions.

The fire awoke as I opened my eyes, Suigetsu had placed a log onto the fire. He looked at me as he sat back down, "Did I wake you?" he whispered.

"No."

"Then what are you doing awake?"

"You ask to many questions."

"And you don't give enough answers, Sasuke." Suigetsu stated as he grasped the handle of Zabuza's sword.

He grinned with his shark-like teeth, a grin I hate. And that sword, the very sword that I fought against so long ago in the land of waves. Where I had died for Naruto's sake, yet was spared on the whim of Haku.

"Did you ever know of Zabuza's partner?" It was a random question, but better than the topic of why I was awake.

"I knew he had some sort of brat with him. A sort of genius or something." he took a drink, "Had a Kekkei Genkai that frew to be unbeatable. That the one you talking about?"

"Yeah, he was with Zabuza."

"Did you fight him?"

"Yes, and I lost. It would appear that Naruto beat him. It was probably the first time his demon broke free. That would be the only way for him to beat that boy. His jutu was unbeatable."

"I see. So he died at that boy's hands?"

"No. Naruto didn't kll him, whether it was a mistake, or maybe Naruto didn't want to kill him, Haku lived after their fight."

"Then who killed him?" Suigetsu asked, his curiousity getting the best of him.

"Kakashi Hatake killed him while fighting Zabuza. The boy deflected Kakashi's jutsu with his own body. Do you want to kill Kakashi now?"

"Why would I care?"

"Hn." I responded, closing my eyes. I wanted to drift through the past once more.

Kakashi had cought me when the Sound ninja had met me. He didn't punish me, even though I was on the borderline of treason. He was like a father to me if anything. That day, he stood in front of me as I sat, leaning against a tree.

Kakashi sighed, "Has vengence taken up the whole of your mind? What of those you love? What will you do? Cast aside Naruto, Sakura, me, and all of Konoha?" Kakashi sighed again, "You do know, this is exactly what Itachi wanted, right?"

"Just shut up!"

He truly did care for me. And then, when I met Sakura and Naruto again; long after I had betrayed Konoha. They were so happy to see me, and then I had to break their happiness.

"Are you Sasuke?" the boy called Sai asked.

I turned to look at the boy, his face almost as emotionless as mine. Then Sakura apeared. "S-Sasuke!?"

And the Naruto, "Sasuke!!"

"It's been so long, Naruto," another man apeared behing them, Yamoto I think his name was, "You wish to become Hokage, correct?

If you have the time to chase after me, you should be training." I leapt from the higher ground I stood on. I landed in front of naruto, wrapping my left arm over his colar bone.

"Tell me, Sasuke, do you think someone who failed to save his friends could become Hokage?" Naruto... So much more mature. He's grown. Maturer, stronger, and hiding the pain that he and I feel while apart. He calls me a brother. I wish I could trust him like I once did my brother. "If you were so intent on breaking these bonds, why didn't you kill me before?" I saw the past of our battle reflect in his eyes.

"I spared you on a whim." I grasped my sword, "That is why, on my whim, I shall choose to end your life." I slid my sword out of it's sheath. It glided through the air so easily. I spun the sword around in my hand. I moved to stike him, but then the demon apeared. I saw him. It froze me.

I opened my eyes. The morning light shone as my comrads continued to pack. We were ready to move out. I got up slowly, fatigue grasped my body, but I could manage. Suigetsu looked at me, Juugo merely stared, and Karin absorbed me with her eyes. Annoying.

We took off. I wondered what Naruto was now up to? It's been a while since I saw him. Though he has been tracking me with Kiba, I believe. We'll see i we meet again, Naruto.

**A/N: **_There it is. A bit long and it repeated most of the series. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think._


End file.
